Cold
by AleColfer
Summary: Blaine se enamora de un misterio chico con gafas negras y descalzo, este tiene un secreto que lo consume poco a poco, Blaine espera poder salvarlo de lo que lo tortura. el oscuro pasado de Kurt seta demasiado para Blaine? sobreNatural!Kurt. Basado el la canción de Demi Lovato "Let IT Go" y el la película "Frozen"


_**Esta historia ya la subi en otra pagina peor por cosas del destino mi contraseña la cambie y no la recuerdo XD **_

_**En la otra pagina ya tiene varios capítulos pero prometo subirlo aquí para que puedan seguir la historia y terminarla. **_

_**Reviews?! Please!**_

Prologo

-vamos Blaine...no te puedes ir- le jalo del brazo el castaño- la fiesta está empezando

-Sebastián- el moreno lo vio con claro reproche- tengo que trabajar mañana y debo recordarte que tú también- le regaño

-solo una noche- le sonrió-luego vamos al departamento y jugamos un...

-compartimos el departamento Sebastián- se dio la vuelta- no somos pareja

-lo sé- sonrió el castaño- solo decía Blaine

-nos vemos luego- con eso ultimo el moreno salió poniéndose su abrigo negro y escondiendo su cabeza del frio viento invernal que le golpeaba en la cara, Blaine amaba el invierno pero odiaba esos días en los que el viento se llevaba la nieve para que lo golpeara en la cara. Siguió su camino escondiéndose en el cuello de su abrigo y poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, camino unas cuadras hasta que se resignó a tomar un taxi, se paró en medio de la calle y se acercó a la acera esperando encontrar un taxi, aunque a esa hora era algo imposible. Llevaba media hora esperando cuanto vio como una figura cruzaba la calle con la cabeza baja, Blaine odiaba cuando la gente hacia eso...acaso quería morir?

La silueta llego a su destino y comenzó a caminar hacia él, aunque seguía con la cabeza baja, Blaine lo miro fijo y se sorprendió al ver que el hombre llevaba solo un chaleco negro con una camisa blanca y con unos jeans gastados negros, si fuera otra ocasión probablemente Blaine lo hubiera elogiado por su atuendo pero ahora que estaba en medio de una tormenta en la calle de noche...solo quería regañar al misterioso ser que se le acercaba, mediante se acercaba más se dio cuenta que el hombre no tenía zapatos ni medias...estaba descalzo y tenía unos lentes de sol en los ojos, Blaine quiso ignorarlo peor no pudo, no quería dejar al pobre asi en plena nevada.

-hola- susurro cuando el hombre paso a su lado, el no levanto la mirada pero se detuvo- me preguntaba si no necesitas un taxi?

Él lo miro-digo...hace mucho frio y veo que no tienes zapatos- el castaño hombre lo miro con claro resentimiento- no digo que este mal solo...

-gracias...pero no- la voz del individuo sonaba triste pero firme, vio que era imposible ver los ojos del castaño por esos gruesos lentes de sol. El castaño siguió su camino pero Blaine reacciono

-insisto. - lo sujeto del codo y el castaño se apartó asustado- no quiero parecer uno de esos locos pero...me parece que dejarte aquí me haría un cómplice cuando encuentren tu cuerpo congelado- se defendió- solo te invitare un café y luego podrás irte

El castaño volvió a verlo y luego suspiro- lo lamento pero no aceptare tu petición...

-solo un café- rogo el moreno pero el misterioso chico siguió su camino, el moreno no supo que hacer asi que solo sujeto la mano del muchacho y jalo de él.

-insisto- volvió a repetir

-no me dejaras en paz hasta que vaya contigo no?- pregunto el castaño volteando a verlo

-no...No lo hare- sonrió el moreno- entonces...aceptas?

-lo hare- susurro el castaño- esto es lo que haces los viernes en la noche? recoges desconocidos en la calle y les invitas un café?- Blaine juro ver como su ceja se levantaba en signo de ironía

-no- rio bajo- es la primera vez que lo hago

El departamento de Blaine era enorme y bien amueblado, la mayoría de los muebles habían sido escogidos por Sebastián y también acomodados por el pero Blaine había puesto su parte al sugerir muchas cosas en la decoración de su departamento. Al llegar al departamento Blaine abrió la puerta y dejo entrar al muchacho de piel nieve, ahora con más luz Blaine puedo apreciar al chico frente suyo. Tenía los cabello castaños claros , la piel la tenía blanca, un color nieve que hacia resaltar más su cabello, pero los lentes de sol evitaba que pudiera ver sus ojos.

-porque me miras?- pregunto el castaño con siquiera verlo

-yo...solo miraba tu ropa- mintió- es muy bonita

-gracias- le respondió- me gustaría que no estuviera tan vieja

-no parece vieja- le sonrió el moreno sirviendo café- no me dijiste tu nombre

-debo estar muy loco

-uno- se sorprendió- eres un hombre poco común no….estas loco

El castaño rio angelical por lo cual Blaine se sintió orgulloso de ser la razón de esa melodiosa voz.

-mi nombre es Kurt- le respondió siguiendo su camino por toda la sala de recepción. Y tú?

-Blaine- respondió sentándose y mirando a Kurt invitándolo a sentarse con el- vienes la tomar el café

El castaño lo miro pero no se movió- en realidad no me gusta el café- confeso -eso no importa- Blaine le restó importancia- te puedo ofrecer otra cosa

-en realidad- bajo la mirada claramente avergonzado- tengo mucha hambre

Blaine rio bajo y se levantó- que quisieras comer?- pregunto sonriendo a Kurt

-no lo sé- se encogió de hombros- lo que sea

-te parece una pasta

Blaine rio aún más cuando Kurt levanto la mirada feliz y con una gran sonrisa- Oh eso sería genial!

-siéntate mientras la preparo- Kurt hizo lo que le indico y se sentó en la silla al frente de la que Blaine había usado.

-me dirás porque caminabas descalzo en la calle?- pregunto Blaine desde la cocina

-me dirás porque recoges a extraños?- le pregunto Kurt

-tu primero...-escucho un suspiro- no tenías frio?

-no...En realidad nunca tengo frio

-porque?- pregunto el moreno preparando la pasta y sin poder mirar a Kurt

-porque no- respondió cortante y Blaine entendió que ese tema era delicado

-está bien- le contesto- y te recogí porque me pareció que en cualquier momento de congelarías..

-entonces...me recogiste porque te importo?- pregunto confundido

-no...En realidad lo hice..-se detuvo...no podía decirle que lo hizo porque sentía algo de pena...eso sería malo

-fue por pena...verdad?

-qué?- pregunto Blaine haciéndose a los locos

-me recogiste por pena- ahora la voz era más cercana y cuando Blaine volteo vio a Kurt parado a solo unos metros de el-solo responde

-yo...-Blaine quiso mirar sus ojos pero esas gafas no le dejaron- si...una parte fue eso

-solo quería escuchar eso- Kurt comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-no..-Blaine lo siguió- espera Kurt..-lo volvió a tomar de la mano y ahora fue que se dio cuenta que tenía guantes azules- fue una parte...-apretó al mano pero Kurt no lo miraba- también lo hice porque me pareciste interesante- Kurt volteo a verlo cuanto esa palabra salió de su boca

-te parezco interesante?- pregunto claramente ofendido- como una rata que vuela

-no..-Blaine bajo la mirada- como un ser humano que puede caminar de noche sin zapatos en pleno invierno- Kurt volvió a reír y Blaine sonrió- entonces...perdonas mi idiotez y de quedas...ya casi esta la pasta

Kurt bajo la mirada otra vez- lo hare

-genial- sonrió feliz- gracias- sin pensarlo mucho jalo a Kurt de la mano hasta volver a sentarlo.

-quieres seguir con pregunta y respuesta?- pregunto Kurt

-claro...tu turno

-quién eres?- era una pregunta simple pero llena de sentimientos

-digamos que soy un amigo- le respondió Blaine- uno que quiere conocerte

-eres raro- le acuso- tu turno

-dónde vives?- vio como Kurt claramente se tensaba

-vivía en Ohio y luego me vine aquí- Kurt sonrió

-sabes que esa no fue mi pregunta

-mi turno- le corto- vives solo?

-ah…..No- Blaine se encogió de hombros- vivo con Sebastián- Kurt soltó un ligero "ah"- es como mi hermano...mi turno

-dale- respondió Kurt

-vives solo?- pregunto la misma pregunta de Kurt

-si...-volvió a bajar la mirada- prefiero la soledad

-eso no parece muy feliz

-no es feliz..-Kurt lo miro- Pero es la manera en la que sobrevivo...mi turno- sonrió queriendo olvidar eso- novia?

-ah no- Blaine miro la olla- soy del otro equipo...y tú?

-yo que?

-novia?

-Blaine...soy gay- sin ninguna razón el corazón de Blaine dio una vuelta

-enserio?

-pensé que se me notaba- se encogió de hombros- todos dicen que tengo una cara gay

-creo que los que te dijeron eso no te miraron bien- lo miro Blaine- porque para mí eres adorable- Kurt se sonrojo- mi turno

-mentira es el mio- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa

-no...es mio- le respondió- tú ya preguntaste

-tu también

-pero aun no era mi turno- le contesto con una sonrisa

-eres un mentiroso- susurro Kurt

-porque los lentes?- pregunto Blaine mirándolo fijamente- es de noche e incluso en las mañanas no hay sol suficiente para usarlos

-prefiero usarlos- le respondió Kurt- no me gustan mis ojos

-mirándote- extendió sus manos hacia el- deben ser hermosos

-mi turno...-cambio de tema- te parece si comemos mi pasta?

-claro- respondió un sonriente Blaine

Los dos se sentaron y comieron en callado, Blaine solo observaba como Kurt tragaba la comida de su plato.

-te gusta la pasta?- pregunto cuando el castaño termino

-si...bueno nunca fue mi favorita pero cuando tienes hambre todo es delicioso...

-me alegra que te gustara- Blaine siguió comiendo pero se detuvo cuando vio algo particular en el labio bajo de Kurt - tienes salsa en el labio- le comento señalando su labio

-que? donde?- Kurt bajo los ojos a su labio pero no veía nada- donde esta?

-yo te la quito- se acercó lentamente y con cuidado limpio la salsa con su mano, aprecio cuando Kurt se tensó notoriamente- listo- se alejó lento queriendo mantener la cercanía con Kurt

-gracias- Kurt le sonrió- por la comida y todo

-no hay de que-le respondo- me gustaría que vinieras a almorzar mañana

-sería un honor pero- bajo la mirada otra vez- no creo tener ropa aprobada para almorzar contigo

-puedes venir como estas hoy- le respondió sonriendo- te ves genial

-sin zapatos

-en realidad te da un toque- le guiño un ojo

-gracias pero no creo que esto deba seguir

-que?- se levantó cuando el castaño hizo lo mismo- hice algo mal?

-no...Solo- volvió a bajar la cabeza- esto está mal- se podría decir que Kurt prácticamente corrió lejos de ahí y Blaine solo se quedó parado viendo como el muchacho que lo movió desde el momento en el que lo vio se alejaba de él. Kurt se alejaba de él.


End file.
